


i'll show you my heart is real

by wonulovebot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Implied Top!Wonwoo, Jealous Kim Mingyu, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Tagalog, kinda lol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonulovebot/pseuds/wonulovebot
Summary: gusto na ng label ni mingyu pero parang hindi yata sang-ayon ang tadhana sa kaniya
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	i'll show you my heart is real

**Author's Note:**

> i just recently got into stanning seventeen but i already love them T_T
> 
> i read some aus with several pairings pero sheT lakas ng tama ko kay mingyu at wonwoo fRIEND NAKAKAKILIG??!?!?!?
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo 'to!!! :D

Mingyu and Wonwoo have been friends for three years now. Hindi rin nila alam paano at bakit pero, somehow, they both know that between those years, their friendship has shifted into something _more._

But as people who are both scared of commitment and rejection, they just decided to go with the flow.

Sila 'yung tipo ng _couple_ na kapag tinanong mo ng "ano ba talaga kayo?", sasagot sila pareho ng "masaya".

They were both content with it. Mingyu and Wonwoo would often go on dates when they're both free. They send each other good morning and good night messages. Their twitter headers are pictures of each other. May occasional na pag-post din sa IG stories ng isa't-isa. Of course, may pa-message din ng "I miss you." kapag trip nila.

They never really told each other the three magic words. Kasi parang hindi naman kailangan. Parang okay na 'yung ganito lang.

Mag-iisang taon na ring ganito ang set-up nila. Their friends would often tell them to actually define their relationship pero hindi nila ginagawa. Nakakatakot nga kasi mag-commit. Just millennial things _. Charot._

"Tanga. Kapag nag-away kayo at sinabihan ka ni Wonwoo ng 'ano ba kita?', huwag kang iiyak sa amin ha?" Minghao said to Mingyu nang magkita silang tatlo ni Seokmin after ng klase niya. Alas tres pa lang kasi at mamaya pang alas singko ang labas ni Wonwoo. Dito muna siya sa friends niya.

Mingyu pouted. "Eh kasi nga, hindi ko naman alam paano ko io-open 'yung topic! Nawawala sa isip ko."

Seokmin laughed. "Ang sabihin mo, puro kasi kayo momol kaya nakakalimutan mo."

Natawa rin si Minghao at inapir-an pa si Seokmin.

Mingyu blushed. _Totoo naman kasi._

"Basta. Kapag feel ko nang tanungin kay Wonwoo, gagawin ko naman. Kapag na-reject ako, kasalanan niyo."

"Oo sige, tanga. Sasamahan ka naman namin kapag umiyak ka." Minghao said.

"Sus. Sigurado naman jojowain ka ni Wonwoo. Patay na patay sa'yo yun tanga."

"Hay, Seokmin. Sana nga. Tangina. Bakit kasi kailangan pa ng label. Masaya naman kami." pagrereklamo ni Mingyu.

Lumipas ang mga araw at hindi pa rin nakakapag-usap nang sila lang sina Mingyu at Wonwoo.

Paano kasi, ang dami daming pinapagawa ng mga prof nila pareho. Hindi na tuloy sila nakakapag-momol. Chour.

Miss niya na si Wonwoo. As in. Tuwing lunch at pag-uwi na lang sila nagkikita. Hindi katulad dati na minsan ay nakakapag-stay pa sila ng ilang oras after class sa apartment ng isa't isa.

**wonwoo bb 🥰**

babyyy :(

Yes po?

Bakit sad?

nag-dinner ka na?

i miss you!!!!!!! grr

I miss you too, baby ko

Hindi pa

Kasama ko pa mga kaklase ko

Mamaya pag-uwi dinner agad ako

okayy

Ikaw kumain ka na?

Nga pala babyy

kumain na po

sabay tayo dinner bukas!!!! pls :((

Hala

Di ulit ako pwede bukas baby kooo

>:(((

groupwork ulit????

Activity lang baby pero by pair

Ka-partner ko si junhui

Kilala mo naman siya diba

ah

okay

okay bb! ingat ka pauwi 😙

text mo ako later oki?

Okay baby 😙

Ganun pa rin naman the next days. Busy pa rin si Wonwoo. Madami rin namang ginagawa si Mingyu pero higher kasi ng isang taon sa kaniya si Wonwoo kaya 'matic na talaga na mas busy ito kumpara sa kaniya.

Pero naiinis siya. Lagi na lang kasing 'yung Junhui na 'yun ang kasama ni Wonwoo. Kahit sa group study ay kasama ito ni Wonwoo.

Kilala naman ni Mingyu lahat ng ka-group study ni Wonwoo at hindi kasama si Junhui sa mga kasama ng ~~jowa~~ _friend_ niya.

Puro na lang sila vc these past few days. Hindi niya tuloy ma-open ang tungkol sa pagde-define ng relationship nila. Ayaw niya naman kausapin si Wonwoo about doon through video call. Baka babaan lang siya ng call ni Wonwoo. Charot. Huwag naman sana ano, if ever.

Kasalukuyan niyang tinitignan ang IG story ni Wonwoo. Junhui posted a picture of the two of them sa story niya and Wonwoo re-posted it on his story. Kanina pa naka-long press ang hinlalaki ni Mingyu sa screen ng cellphone niya para titigang mabuti ang picture.

Nakakagigil. May gusto ba 'tong Junhui na 'to sa Wonwoo niya? Bakit dikit nang dikit?

"Huy, Mingyu. Tanga, malamig na 'yung sisig mo. Kanina ka nakatingin diyan sa cellphone mo," pinansin na siya ni Seokmin. "Ano ba 'yan? Tingin nga."

Agad namang pinatay at tinago ni Mingyu ang cellphone niya.

"Wala. Hmp."

"Wala pero parang makakapatay ka na diyan? Tsaka 'hmp'? Amputa, pabebe yern?"

"Hmp. Nakakainis kasi," umpisa niya. "'Si Wonwoo…"

"Ano? Ghinost ka?" sabi ni Seokmin habang sumusubo sa lunch niyang adobo.

"Hindi no! Ano kasi… ih nakakainis! Lagi na lang niya kasama 'yung isa niyang kaklase. Tapos sa lahat yata ng groupwork nila, ka-group niya 'yon." Mingyu pouted. Lalo kasi siyang naiinis kapag naaalala niya na halos dalawang lingo na silang walang _babe time_ ni Wonwoo.

"Oh tapos? Selos ka?" Seokmin asked.

Agad namang nag-blush si Mingyu. Selos? Oo. Ano pa ba 'tong pagrereklamo niya kung hindi dahil sa selos?

Napatango na lang siya sa tanong ni Seokmin.

"Eh bakit? Ano ka ba niya?"

Sinamaan lang ng tingin ni Mingyu si Seokmin at binato ng tissue. Wala naman kasi siyang maisip na comeback. Tangina talaga nito. Namemersonal.

It's Saturday at kakagising lang ni Mingyu. Pagod na pagod siya kahapon dahil P.E. day nila at ang lala ng pinagawa ng prof nila sa kanila. Ikaw ba naman patakbuhin sa oval ng limang beses after niyo maglaro ng football, ewan ko na lang kung hindi mo pa isumpa ang P.E.

Agad niyang chineck ang cellphone. Nakatulugan niya pa si Wonwoo habang nagvi-videocall sila kagabi.

Kakatapos lang mag-toothbrush ni Mingyu nang may marinig siyang katok sa pinto ng apartment niya.

Binuksan naman niya agad ang pinto at nagulat nang makitang nakatayo sa harap niya si Wonwoo. Anong ginagawa nito dito ng alas diyes ng umaga?

"Good morning, baby." bati ni Wonwoo habang nakangiti. "I brought you breakfast."

Hindi na napigilan ni Mingyu ang sarili at niyakap niya bigla si Wonwoo. Ilang araw na kasi itong hindi nakakapunta sa apartment niya. Ngayon na lang ulit. Miss niya na talaga kasama si Wonwoo buong araw. Miss niya na rin itong ka-momol. Charot! …. _unless_?

"Miss mo ako baby?" tanong ni Wonwoo at niyakap niya rin naman pabalik si Mingyu kahit may hawak siyang dalawang plastic bag ng Jollibee sa isang kamay.

Tumango lang si Mingyu habang nakayakap pa rin sa ~~jowa~~ friend niya.

Nasa episode 3 na sila ng Girl from Nowhere nang biglang tuloy-tuloy na tumunog ang cellphone ni Wonwoo.

Agad na inabot ni Wonwoo ang cellphone na nakapatong sa center table ng sala ni Mingyu. Nakahiga si Wonwoo sa lap ni Mingyu kaya nakita niya kung sino ang nag-message kay Wonwoo. Si Junhui 'yon.

Hindi naman niya tinignan ang usapan ng dalawa dahil masama iyon. Tsaka baka ma-hurt siya at ma-away niya pa today si Wonwoo.

Pero joke's on him kasi kahit naman hindi niya nakita ang coversation ni Wonwoo at Junhui, nakaramdam pa rin siya ng selos. Hindi tuloy siya makapag-focus sa pinapanood nila.

Naging uneasy rin ang pakiramdam niya at hindi niya mapigilang magalaw ang mga paa niya.

Agad namang nakaramdam si Wonwoo. "Baby? Are you okay? Your legs are moving kasi."

"A-ah? Ah oo… Ang weird lang ni Nanno, bb. Hehe." awkward na sagot niya sabay kuha at subo (👀 chour) sa popcorn na nasa tabi niya.

Inabot ni Wonwoo ang kaliwang kamay ni Mingyu at pinaglaruan iyon. "You sure?"

Tumango at ngumiti lang si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Bumalik na sila sa panonood.

Maya-maya lang ay bumangon na si Wonwoo. He hugged the younger's waist and buried his head on Mingyu's neck.

"Na-miss kita sobra, baby." bulong niya kay Mingyu.

Mingyu just groaned and continued watching. Maganda na kasi ang nangyayari at ayaw niyang magpa-istorbo sa panlalanding ginagawa ni Wonwoo ngayon.

Isa pa, sinabi niya na sa sarili na dapat ay makapag-usap na sila ni Wonwoo about sa relationship nila bago sila mag-momol ulit.

Nanatiling nakayakap si Wonwoo hanggang matapos ang pinapanood. Behave naman si Wonwoo throughout the show except for a few kisses sa pisngi at leeg ni Mingyu. _Hmp. Landi talaga._

Hindi muna nag-next episode si Mingyu at pinatay muna ang TV.

Humarap siya kay Wonwoo at niyakap ito. Siya na ngayon ang nakayakap sa bewang ni Wonwoo. Nakapatong na lang ang kanang kamay ni Wonwoo sa balikat niya.

"Wonwoo…"

"Yes, baby ko?"

"Close ba kayo nung Junhui na 'yun?" nahihiyang tanong ni Mingyu. Buti na lang nakasandal ang ulo ni sa dibdib ni Wonwoo at hindi siya nakikita nito dahil siguradong pulang-pula na siya sa hiya.

"Hmm… oo baby. He's one of the few friends that I have sa block eh. Why?" Wonwoo answered while stroking Mingyu's hair.

Mingyu pouted. "Crush mo siguro 'yun, no?"

Nagulat at natawa si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. He finds it amazing that _his_ Mingyu can get cuter pa pala.

"Ha? Anong crush naman hoy? Friends lang kami nun, ano ba baby." He said, sabay tawa.

"And isa pa, ikaw kaya crush ko." dagdag niya. Naramdaman naman niyang humigpit ang yakap ni Mingyu sa kaniya. Sus, kinikilig ito sigurado.

"Pinost mo siya sa IG story mo…" parang nagtatampong bulong ni Mingyu.

"Selos ka baby?" kinurot siya agad ni Mingyu sa tiyan.

Tumawa lang siya. "Baby, wala lang 'yon. Friends lang talaga kami. Pinopost mo rin naman sina Seokmin at Minghao sa IG mo ah. Tsaka isa pa, may ibang gusto si Junhui."

"Sino?"

"Secret lang ha? Crush nun si Minghao. Kaya wag ka nang magselos."

Ha? Si Minghao? Paano niya nagustuhan iyon eh ang sungit nun sa iba. Tsk mahihirapan sigurado si Junhui sa kaibigan niya.

Mingyu just nodded with what Wonwoo said. Okay, hindi na siya selos. Tsaka yakap niya na si Wonwoo ngayon eh. Sino ba naman siya para magselos pa? Charot.

"Baby…" tawag sa kaniya ni Wonwoo. Tumingala naman si Mingyu sa _not-yet-jowa_ niya.

_"I love you."_ Wonwoo said, smiling and looking at Mingyu's eyes.

Napakalas naman sa pagkakayakap si Mingyu dahil sa gulat sa sinabi ni Wonwoo.

"A-ano sabi mo?"

"Sabi ko, I love you." ulit ni Wonwoo, nakangiti pa rin.

The older saw that Mingyu's eyes are already watering kaya naman agad niyang hinawakan ang pisngi nito.

"Oh? Bakit umiiyak?"

Pinunasan agad ni Mingyu ang nagbabadyang luha. Nao-overwhelm lang naman siya dahil sa mga nangyayari.

Shet? Putangina? Mahal siya ni Wonwoo????? Puta???? Final answer?????

Hinampas niya sa braso si Wonwoo.

"Aw. Baby, bakit namamalo?"

"Bakit kasi nambibigla?" sagot niya.

"Ewan. It just felt right, I think? Tsaka matagal na dapat 'yan. Ngayon lang ako hindi duwag." sagot ni Wonwoo. He reached for Mingyu's hands and played with them.

"Mahal din kita." mahinang sabi ni Mingyu. Nahihiya pa rin siya.

_Hiya ampota. Naka-momol mo na nga 'yan eh._

Wonwoo looked pleased with what he heard. Alam naman niyang ~~gusto~~ mahal din siya ni Mingyu. Ramdam niya, sobra. Pero iba pa rin kapag narinig mo na.

Sa sobrang saya ay agad niyang sinunggaban ang mga labi nito. Agad namang sinagot ni Mingyu ang mga halik ni Wonwoo. The kisses were soft, just enough to tell na na-miss talaga nila ang isa't-isa.

Wonwoo's light kisses went down to Mingyu's neck, pati na rin sa tenga ng binata.

Bumitaw din si Wonwoo at hinalikan ang mga kamay ni Mingyu.

"Boyfriends na tayo? Officially?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

Ngumiti lang si Mingyu at hinalikan si Wonwoo. Alam naman na niya ang sagot.

_Ah shit, today's gonna be a long day._ They both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so ayern hahahaha sana nag-enjoy kayo!!!!
> 
> leave some kudos and comments pls (ﾉ´ з `)ノ
> 
> feel free to interact with me on [curiouscat](http://https://curiouscat.qa/wonulovebot) :D


End file.
